justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-1465604-20180125100707
I go away for a few days and this Wikia explodes with negativity. Take it from someone who's often accused of being too negative: Take it down a notch, step back and take a deep breath. I'll try to break down the most common complaints/question: * Why is this the 2nd Switch exclusive? Because "Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle" was a Switch exclusive game made by Ubisoft in collaboration with Nintendo. In retrospect, we should've suspected that the 2nd Switch exclusive might be connected to this game. It's a perfect candidate. * Why are they using Queen Bey's "Naughty Girl" for this?! She deserves better - One, where was this rage when we got "Born This Way Version" when there was a perfectly good Official Choreo for the song? But why "Naughty Girl"? Because it makes sense thematically. Rabbid Peach (yes, that is her official name) is a Rabbid (and thus naughty by nature, but she's also extra sassy and vain) and a girl. * "The game/series/JDU/Beyoncé in JD is ruined forever!" - No. It isn't. Why does this matter so much for you? If it ends up sucking, don't play it. It's not like we even have animated previews in the menus, just don't play outside of maybe the once if you're a completionist. The existence of an alt you dislike does not mean the game or the song is ruined. Is thoroughly hated the Nerd Version of "Born This Way" because it stood in the way of what the alternate should have been, in my opinion, an Official Choreo version. So I just didn't play that particular alt beyond 5-starring it for completion's sake. And I was perfectly fine for it. * "This will suck because it's Rabbids!/We already know it will suck!/There's no way this won't suck!" - Do we? Almost all of the One Direction songs in the series are derivative drivel, but almost all of them got fun, energetic and well-crafted routines. Many of the Coca Cola collaborations turned out fine routines and those were cash-grabby collaborations as well. Did anyone expect the Wanko ni Mero Mero songs to turn out so damn well-crafted, including, in my opinion, the Barbie alternate? "Dharma" came out of nowhere and despite its gimmicky nature became one of the fan favourites, at least where the French are concerned. We won't know how good/bad it is until it's released. If it's bad, by all means, complain. But don't complain in advance on the sheer notion that a Rabbids song cannot be good. "Make the Party (Don't Stop)" was both great fun, well-crafted and catchy. Yes, "Naughty Girl (Rabbid Version)" will probably be a comedy routine, but that doesn't mean it has to suck. It also features Ubisoft's own IP, so they'll probably but some extra effort into it. Two of the fan favourites this year (again, at least where the French are concerned) are "Sugar Dance" and "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)", both of which are Ubisoft originals, yet were lovingly crafted. Simplistic for the most part? Yes. But well-crafted and good fun. * This alt is probably not aimed at us, the hardcore fanbase who want, sometimes wildly unrealistic, things like tons of Official Choreos, really hard choreos, choroes from acts with small but vocal fanbases, etc., etc. This, like the Barbie Version of "Chiwawa" is most probably aimed at kids (despite, you now, being about a "Naughty Girl") or at least the casual players who want some levity in their routines. Not every JDU routine will be tailor made for you (yes, you, Jason!). I don't even like the Rabbids that much. I've never actually played a Rabbid game (including "Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle"), only read about them and seen videos of them. But seriously, people, take it down a notch. Not every good song on paper get great routines (*cough* "Shape of You" *cough*), but not every bad routine on paper gets bad routines either ("Make the Party (Don't Stop)").